Without you I'm nothing
by surprisinglyawkwarddog
Summary: He lost her, he loved her, cherished and then lost her all because he was too weak. Now five years later he encounters her once again, but this time she is with another. Will he be able to win her back? Or has he already lost? Will he be able to tell her the truth before it's too late? Rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone** **this is my very first Miraculous LadyBug fic and I hope you really like it. In** **this story it's going to be purely Adrien and Marinette and it's a total AU and completely different type of fic. Anyways I really hope you guys like it! Oh and Adrien is going to be a bit OOC in this, but** nonetheless **I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Adrien Agreste opened his eyes just as the morning sun shone brightly through his room curtains. The foul stale taste of last night's booze on his tongue made him groan in discomfort. His eyes burned and his head pounded with the usual hangover, heck one would think after so many he would get used to it, but nope, he was far from it. He slowly raised himself only to be stopped by a weight that was on top of his right arm. He turned to look and saw a tuft of red hair. Damn, what was the girl's name again? Mary...no Angie..no, was it Stacie? Oh well, it didn't matter anyways, by the time he took a shower she would be gone. He slowly pushed her head off his arm regaining the feeling that was lost and stumbled his way to the bathroom.

and Adrien Agreste opened his eyes just as the morning sun shone brightly through his room curtains. The foul stale taste of last night's booze on his tongue made him groan in discomfort. His eyes burned and his head pounded with the usual hangover, heck one would think after so many he would get used to it, but nope, he was far from it. He slowly raised himself only to be stopped by a weight that was on top of his right arm. He turned to look and saw a tuft of red hair. Damn, what was the girl's name again? Mary...no Angie..no, was it Stacie? Oh well, it didn't matter anyways, by the time he took a shower she would be gone. He slowly pushed her head off his arm regaining the feeling that was lost and stumbled his way to the bathroom.

He quietly shut the door and hit the lights only to groan at the sudden brightness of them. He covered his face with his hands sitting on the toilet seat letting out a slight hiss as his bare bottom hit the coldness of it. He stayed there a few minutes regaining his composure before standing up and looking at himself in the mirror. Adrien looked at his reflection in the mirror, giving a bitter smile as he stared at the hickeys that marred his throat. His once bottle green eyes were now dulled to an ugly moss color and bloodshot from all the liquor he had drunk the night before. He turned away from the disappointment called his face and turned the shower on to the hottest temperature. His mind scrambled trying to remember last night's event.

He remembered that he had gone to a Gala, standing in place of his father who of course couldn't attend as always, and just like every time Adrien had gotten bored and instead went to a bar. All he could remember from that was the amount of drinks that he had and the now unknown one-night stand that was sleeping away in his bed. How many one-night stand's was it now? Most likely in the low hundreds. He shook his head and made his way into the scalding hot water giving a groan as the water nearly burned away his skin and relaxed his muscles. He loved hot showers, especially after night's like these. Heck, after so many one-night stands he still couldn't help the feeling of revulsion, that sticky feeling that he was left with, the feeling of disgust. He remembered the first time he had one, he had woken up to a girl with dark golden blonde hair and his mind reeled as he looked at her. He knew nothing of that girl, who she was, what she did, not even her damn name. He ran to the bathroom and threw up the first time and cried. His body was sticky and he smelled of sex. His skin crawled and he scrubbed his body raw and even then he couldn't get the feeling out.

Now, now in a way he was used to it. Adrien laid his head against the wall, letting the scalding hot water relax his muscles. He turned off the water and stepped out not even bothering with a towel. He opened the bathroom door and just like he thought the girl that was once in his bed was no longer there. He walked to his drawers not even caring as water dripped from his naked body onto the white carpet. He put on a pair of black boxers and was about to close the drawer when he saw it.

With a deep breath, Adrien grabbed a hold of the folded picture and shakily opened it. It showed him smiling as a young girl kissed his cheek while her arm was out to take the picture, the last picture they ever took together. The picture was already damaged from a number of times he folded and unfolded it, the top right edge of it was bent. No matter how many times he looked at the picture his eyes still watered as he stared down at it. His fingers ghosted over her face. The face that he loved so much, the face that would look up at him in adoration and love, the face that turned a lovely shade of red when he would send her a sultry grin. The face that lastly looked at him with betrayal and hurt that it made him cry.

God, how he missed her, he missed everything about her. The lovely electric blue eyes that shone with determination and confidence, the eyes that held so much emotion from love, happiness, to lust just when they stared at him. Those beautiful rose colored lips that molded perfectly against his the lips that spread into the widest of smiles to anyone. Most of all he missed her personality, her shyness, and awkwardness. While everyone knew him as Adrien Agreste, the boy or now, in this case, a young man of indescribably good looks and of greatest pedigree she had seen him as just Adrien. She loved him for him, not for the pretty face or his last name she love him as Adrien and solely as Adrien. Nothing more and nothing less.

He remembered all the fun that he would have with her, the dates. How she would love the simplest of things. She didn't need a fancy restaurant or a hundred dollar gifts, she just wanted him. He loved her so much, he wanted to live the rest of his life with her, but of course like everything his father had to ruin it. That was a day he would never forget, all the events that happened that day was engraved into his mind. It appeared all the time, in his dreams, thoughts, photoshoots. Everywhere that day followed him around like a ghost and frankly he deserved it.

His father had refused his relationship with her. Him, Adrien Agreste to marry a commoner girl was scandalous! Forbidden! He was to marry a girl of high caliber, not some sleazy worthless girl. He pleaded with his father, for once in his life, Adrien sank to his knees pleading his father to allow him this one thing. To allow his happiness to be with him, but as always his father refused and as always his word was absolute. He recalled as those words slipped through his lips as he stared at her. He remembered the way her eyes watered as she caught him in bed with another. The way he laughed scornfully in her face as she cried. He remembered the way those eyes looked up at him, god, he would never forget those eyes. Finally, she ran her broken sobs echoing in his ears as turned away from him. He wanted to reach out, he wanted to get on his knees and tell her the truth, but he didn't. He watched her retreating form even after she disappeared. He had arranged the whole thing, from the moment she woke up to the moment she would catch him in "bed" with another woman. He'd done it for her, the threats his father told him were no longer threats they were becoming true. He'd done it to protect her.

The walk home was a blur, he walked into that empty house and for the first time, his father stood at the top of the steps, the aura of arrogance wrapping around him. Adrien slowly looked up at him and he never thought he could hate his father any more than what he did. His eyes burned with fury as he stared at the smug bastard like smile that was on his father's face.

"Well done Adrien." Was all the he said before he left, in that moment, Adrien broke. His father praised him for breaking the heart of the one he loved most. Adrien fell to his knees and screamed. He screamed like a madman tears running down his face as his screamed his throat raw. His heart was in indescribable pain. It was as if someone had ripped it out of his chest with a hot knife and was just cutting it over and over as it was inside him. He banged his fists on the ground before he got up and destroyed the entrance of his house. He threw punches, threw plates, destroyed lamps and tables all the while screaming in rage. By the time, he was done the once impeccable entrance was a bloody destroyed mess. In that moment, Adrien stopped feeling. He walked to his room, sat on his bed and stared, and stayed like that for an entire week. He was nothing, he had nothing. The one thing that made it worth living was her, but now he had nothing. After a week of nothing his best friend Nino appeared, and once Adrien saw him he broke once again for he had told him the news that his happiness was gone. She had fled Paris without the contact of anyone. She just disappeared and left without a trace and he knew that he would never, ever get his happiness nor his light back again. His father ordered him to attend his daily activities once again as if nothing happened and like always Adrien listened. He buried himself in his work.

That happened five years ago, and to date, his heart still hurt.

"Adrien?" Adrien looked up from his pictures and looked at who entered his room.

"What is it, Natalie?" He sighed as he looked at her.

"Your schedule for today," She whispered as she handed him the folder. He quickly took it going over the days events only to pause since she was still there.

"Anything else?" He asked as he stared at her.

"Your father said to stop with your childish antics and to get your act together he be-"

"You would think that after moving out of that damn prison and living on my own it would get him to leave me alone." Adrien snarled as she looked at him.

"It's your fa-"

"Well you can tell my father to kindly get the hell out of my life, and if that is all you may leave." Adrien hissed and with a quick nervous bow Natalie turned and walked out. Adrien threw the folder to the ground before he walked to his bed throwing himself on it. Now he remembered why he had all those one-night stands, as must as he hated the feeling the next day the face of his father always satisfied him Every time the paparazzi shot a picture of him with another girl was wonderful. His father's angered voice was music to his ears. Even if he wanted to his father couldn't kick him out of his company, the company would plummet without the handsome face of Adrien Agreste. With a laugh, Adrien got up from his bed quickly throwing on his clothes and grabbing a hold of his folder. He walked out of his door, but quicky grabbed an orange juice and bottle of gin. What can he say? This was his "after a one-night stand breakfast". With a sigh, Adrien closed the door to his apartment and gave a long sigh and plastered on a fake smile.

Ever since that day Adrien lost his smile, and he wondered if he would ever be able to smile truthfully once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update guys but nonetheless here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it! If you guys have any ideas, comments you are more than welcome to message me! Once again I hope you guys enjoy and please review! It would mean tons! Anyways without further ado here is the next chapter of Without You I'm Nothing!**

* * *

Adrien gave a sigh as he entered the building. He had already done two photoshoots prior and an interview and to say he was exhausted was, to put it mildly.

"Good evening Mr. Agreste." A soft voice said. Adrien gave a small smile and nod towards the receptionist who gave him a wide smile.

"Good evening Mari." Adrien said with a small smile and made his way towards the elevator. Once the steel doors closed Adrien laid his head against the wall heaving a large sigh. His day had gone absolutely tiring. Photoshoot after photoshoot, interview after interview, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to last after today. But of course, his father had requested his presence and like always he could never refuse his father. The light chime the elevator made signaling his arrival caused Adrien to get upright. With another sigh, Adrien made his way towards the receptionist desk.

"Could you tell my father I'm here April?" Adrien said with a light smile.

"Of course Adrien." April said and Adrien gave a nod moving to sit down on the black leather seats. He gave a light sigh finally being able to sit after a while of walking up and down as well as all the standing.

"Your father is ready to see you, Adrien," April said, with a small nod of thanks, Adrien made his way towards his father's office. With a deep breath, Adrien opened the door and stepped inside. The moment he did the feeling of stress wrapped around his body giving him a headache. Adrien's father stood in front of the window his hands behind his back.

"You're late." Gabriel hissed as he turned to look at Adrien, his blue eyes glowing in irritation.

"Well, I had other things to take care of before I came here." Adrien said with a sigh, slowly closing his fist. Gabriel stared at his son, he had grown that was for sure and just like he had grown his handsomeness had grown with him. Making him even more popular than what he was when he was a teen.

"I'm sure you have seen the papers?" Gabriel asked, disgust lining his voice. Adrien raised a delicate blond brow a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"Of course, I have, is there something wrong?" Adrien asked. Gabriel gritted his teeth in anger at the face his son had.

"You damn well know what is wrong!" Gabriel yelled grabbing a hold of the newspaper throwing it harshly on the mahogany desk. Adrien merely looked down at the newspaper and sure enough, a picture was taken of him with that unknown girl as they left the bar.

"I don't see anything wrong father," Adrien said with a shrug, trying his best to hide the full blow grin that threatened to cross his face at his father's enraged face.

"These escapades have happened long enough Adrien! I will not have my son looking like some cheap man! You need to stop this rebellion and find yourself a young woman and have kids!" Gabriel roared in anger as he glared heatedly at his son. Adrien felt anger rise within him once again as those last words flew out of his father's lips. _How dare he? How dare he tell him that!_

"I WOULD HAVE SETTLED DOWN WITH A YOUNG WOMAN ALONG TIME AGO! BUT LIKE EVERYTHING YOU HAD TO STICK YOUR HIGH ASS NOSE WHERE IT DIDN'T BELONG AND RUIN EVERYTHING!" Adrien screamed angrily. Tears prickled at the edge of his eyes as he stared into the shocked face of his father, and it was only then that Adrien took a step back, his anger fading as quickly as it came. No matter how much his father made his life impossible and no matter how much he hated his father he never ever once raised his voice at him.

"Is that so?" Gabriel's venom filled voice made Adrien flinch and he slowly looked up into smoldering gray eyes. "You're still going on about _that_?" He seethed as he stared at Adrien. "You're still going on about that girl? That commoner?! You should be thanking me! I prevented you from ruining your life, you had so much going for you and you were willing to throw it all away because of that measly woman! For some simple girl?!" He yelled as he stared at Adrien's shaking body.

Adrien could no longer contain it, his rage was at its limit. For so long he suffered the verbal, controlling abuse of his father. Ever since he was a teen he bowed down to his father, obeying his every rule and every demand and now, now was the last straw for it. He never once believed he could hate someone so much, much less someone who was his father.

"SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME AND YOU DAMN WELL KNOW IT! I WAS WILLING TO THROW EVERYTHING AWAY FOR HER! I DIDN'T CARE AT ALL ABOUT MY FUTURE OR MY CAREER OR ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE I KNEW THAT AS LONG AS SHE WAS BY MYSIDE EVERYTHING WOULD BE PERFECT! YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T HANDLE IT! YOU HATED THAT YOU NOW LONGER HAD THE CONTROL OVER ME! YOU HA-"

"I STILL HAD CONTROL OVER YOU BOY! AND I STILL DO! IF I DIDN'T YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT HER!" Gabriel roared effectively stopping his son in his outrage, but before he could say anything else his son exploded once again.

"I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE! YOU THREATENED HER! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY ROOM TO TALK 'CAUSE YOU WERE AFRAID TOO! THE GREAT GABRIEL AGRESTE WAS AFRAID OF A SINGLE GIRL! IF MOM WOULD HAVE SEEN WHAT YOU BECOME SHE WOULD BE DIS-" Adrien stopped short as his head snapped to the right by his father's powerful hit. His left cheek stung in pain, the heat flowing and he immediately felt his cheek swell. His father had just slapped him. He slapped him. He slapped him. Adrien slowly brought his hand to his cheek, turning slowly to look at his father who merely stared him down not a single look of remorse upon his face.

"You will stop this idiotic teenage tantrum of yours Adrien Agreste. I've had enough of your silly escapades and your damn moping of that girl. Starting today I will begin looking for possible young suitors for you to settle down with. You're twenty-three years old and it's time you settled down and have a family and forget about that woman. I will set up an arrangement tomorrow for you and I expect you to show up." Gabriel said and moved to sit down only to pause when two words left his son's mouth.

"Fuck you." Adrien said softly. Gabriel turned to look at his son in astonishment. Adrien had a large red welt growing on his cheek, his hands were clenched into tight fists, beads of blood appearing as his nails dug into his skin, and his eyes. His eyes were glowing emeralds of hatred. His eyes that had once dulled from that girl leaving him were now lit with a burning hatred.

"W-What did you just say?" For the first time in his life, Gabriel Agreste stuttered.

"I said. Fuck. You." Adrien said, despite those words leaving his lips sounded soft the emotion he expressed was far stronger. "I'm done with everything. I'm done with modeling, I'm done with the interviews, I'm done with this company, but most of all I'm done with you. My entire life has revolved around being the perfect son for you. I never did anything with my life because I was strapped down by you. I'm twenty-three years old and I have done nothing for myself. You have had so much control over me, but not anymore. I'm going to do what I want with _my_ life and this time, you will not stop me." Adrien promised and with one last look at his stunned father he turned sharply and walked out the door. He ignored the astonished look April gave him as he walked towards the elevator and got in. Once the doors closed Adrien let out a shaky breath the tears he had held in desperately now fell down rapidly. He shakily fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the one person who had been with him through everything. His eyes closed as the phone rang on the other line and he prayed for the person to answer. It had been so long since he had seen him and with the time difference, he hoped that he would still answer.

 _"Hello?_ " Adrien nearly wept in joy as those groggy words hit his ears and quickly rubbed his eyes and did his best to stable his breathing.

"Nino?"

* * *

TIME SKIP

Adrien moved around his room shoving clothes in his third suitcase. His heart and mind were still reeling from today's events, sure he had expected his father to bust a cap after today's newspaper but he had never expected it to go the turn it did, but after his talk with Nino, he felt immensely better.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Hello?"_

"Nino?" Adrien said as he walked out of elevator ignoring all the looks of concern the people were giving him.

 _"Adrien? What's wrong you sound upset is everything alright?"_ Nino asked frantically his once tone that was riddled with sleep now turned into one of panic and concern. Adrien thanked every god out there that he had a friend as wonderful and loyal as Nino, despite the 6-hour difference Nino had answered.

"I-I just had a fight with my father, and this time...this time it wasn't like all the other ones." Adrien whispered as he got into his car quickly inserting his Bluetooth to continue talking to Nino.

 _"W-what do mean? What happened Adrien?"_ Nino asked once again and Adrien could hear another voice from Nino's side asking what was wrong.

"I had another one-night stand and of course, my father didn't like it and he then began telling me that he needed me to go ahead and start settling down and he even had the audacity to set up a dating arrangement for me." Adrien said as he turned a corner his fingers tapping against the steering wheel in anxiousness.

 _"And let me guess you decided to tell him you would have but he ruined it all huh?"_ Nino said. Adrien gave a bitter laugh and his lips twitched in a dry smile.

"Yeah, but stupid ass decided to and it really resulted in a shitstorm, but Nino I'm done." Adrien sighed as he parked his car in the garage getting out and walking towards his front door, pressing a button as to close his garage door.

 _"Adrien you always say the same thing, you always say you're done but you never do Adrien."_ Nino retorted jokingly, but underneath it even Adrien could tell it help a bit of irritation at hearing the same thing over and over again. Adrien gave a light wince and heaved a sigh. It was true, Adrien would say the same thing over and over repeatedly but he never followed through with it and he could definitely understand why Nino would be irritated. But this time, this time, Adrien was completely done.

"I know Nino, believe me I know, it's just different this time. I said 'fuck you' to my father! I just need to leave Paris I need to get out. I'm twenty-three years old and I haven't done anything with my life, Nino!" Adrien yelled frantically as he threw himself on his bed. He could hear Nino's quiet chuckle on the other line.

 _"So what are you going to do then?"_ Nino asked.

"I-I don't know Nino, all I know is that I want to leave Paris. I can't stay here any longer." Adrien sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand.

 _"Then why don't you come down here?"_ Nino said. Adrien's eyes widened and quickly sat up.

"W-what did you say?"

 _"I said why don't you come down here to New York. We have plenty of room here."_ Nino said with a light laugh.

"Are you serious? Are you sure everything is going to be alright? I mean what about Alya?"

 _"What about Alya?"_ Nino questioned

"Are you sure it's going to be okay with her?"

 _"Why wouldn't it be okay with Alya, really Adrien it's_ fine. _"_ Nino said with a light laugh.

"Are you sure, really Nino I wouldn't want to impose! I mean you and Alya are starting a life together and I wouldn't want to just barge in on you guys, besides you guys got that house for you two and I wouldn't wa-" Adrien stopped as he heard a light scuffle on the other side, her heard a light yelp of pain before the line went silent.

 _"Alright listen up Vanilla Pudding, you get your skinny well-shaped ass down here. You damn well know that I have no problem with you coming down here. You know you are absolutely welcome down here especially after you told off your_ pissy _daddy. So stop moping around and start packing some bags cause we will be waiting for you."_ Alya's rough voice said. Adrien couldn't help but let out a delighted laugh.

"Thank you so much Alya, I don't know how I could ever repay you." Adrien said softly.

 _"Psh, you already did by telling your father off, man I wished I was there to record the whole damn_ thing, _"_ Alya said with a laugh. Adrien gave a small chuckle shaking his head. Five years have passed and Alya still remained the same old Alya.

"Very well I will begin packing and I will be sure to text you the details of everything." Adrien exclaimed happily.

 _"Awesome sauce! We will be here waiting!"_ Alya yelled excitedly.

"Once again thank you, you guys and I will see you soon."

 _"See you soon Adrien! Bye!"_ Both Alya and Nino chorused and with that the line disconnected.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Adrien packed the last of his clothes into his suitcase closing it up before putting it back down on the ground. He looked around his now bare room sitting on the edge of his bed checking his phone repeatedly. He had called for a taxi to take him to the airport and he was now waiting for the text that would signal that the taxi was here. Adrien laid down going back in his memories of Paris but could only shake his head sadly as most of the memories were reminded of _her._ Adrien was pulled out of his thoughts as his phone buzzed indicating that his ride was now here. With butterflies in his stomach, Adrien grabbed a hold of his suitcase walking down his small hallway and out the door. He struggled a bit in closing it but with a jump in his step, Adrien made it to the car. With a polite smile to the taxi driver, Adrien made his way to the trunk quickly putting in his suitcases.

"ADRIEN!" A loud voice boomed causing Adrien to give a light jump in surprise just as he closed the trunk. Adrien turned only to give a large sigh as his father and Natalie stood before him. His father's face was contorted in rage.

"What is it?" Adrien asked as he folded his arms across his chest and raised a delicate brow in annoyance.

"Don't use that tone nor that attitude with me young man! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Gabriel roared in fury.

"What does it look like? I told you didn't I? I told you I am done with everything. I'm done with you, I no longer want to stay in Paris I will no longer be in your control. It is time for me to do something for me and nothing you do can stop me." Adrien snapped and with that he turned around grabbing a hold of the car's handle.

"Adrien Agreste don't you dare get in that car!" Gabriel yelled his face getting redder and redder by the second.

"Or what?" Adrien challenged his eyes boring into his father's. Gabriel faltered a bit, he was not expecting his son's straightforwardness nor rebelliousness.

"Or you will be stripped of the Agreste name. You get into that taxi everything you have ever known will be stripped from you. Everything I have ever given you will be taken away. The moment you walk away you will cease to exist, the moment you walk away you are no longer my son!" Gabriel roared a slight smirk gracing his features. His son couldn't live in the real world, his world revolved around the Agreste name! He would be nothing if he leaves! Adrien couldn't help but shake his head at the smirk forming on his father's lips. Who knew someone could be so self-absorbed and so arrogant. It nearly astonished and ashamed Adrien that this man's blood ran through his veins.

"Frankly Gabriel I don't give a damn, in fact, you would be doing me the utmost pleasure doing that." And with a salute to both his father's and Natalie's mouth opened faces Adrien got into the taxi and the moment he closed the door Adrien began to roar in laughter. The picture of his father's stunned face had him rolling in laughter to the point tears came out his eyes and his stomach began hurting.

"T-To the airport p-please." Adrien wheezed as he tried his best to get his laughter under control. The taxi driver sped down the street with a still laughing Adrien and even as the Taxi driver sped through the lanes getting him closer to his destination.

Not once did Adrien Agreste look back.


End file.
